


You were saying?

by Lady_Of_Paper_7



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Cutesy, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pointless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 06:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9223775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Of_Paper_7/pseuds/Lady_Of_Paper_7
Summary: “…you’re pouting again, aren’t you?”, Yuuri then asked,letting his head fall back against the door with a weak grin.“Depends; is it working?”“Of course it is."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little fic about our favorite skater-couple, I hope you'll enjoy

„Yuuuuri“, Victor drawled, first knocking, then pushing against the door of his and Yuuri’s bedroom, who was actually able to hear him sulk from the other side of the door and both grinned and rolled his eyes whilst keeping his back pressed against the door, his feet firmly braced against the floor.

“Forget it, Nikiforov”, he called back, just a little proud when Victor huffed – even though slightly overdramatically – and stopped pushing against the door in favor for slumping against it, sighing ever more loudly.

“You used to be so cute and shy around me”, he mock-wailed, Makka-chin nipping at the hem of his dressing gown one last time before retreating to the couple’s living room.

“The word you’re searching for is ‘awkward’”, Yuuri smiled quietly when he heard Victor chuckling.

“Maybe”, he admitted now beaming, giving the door a final hard nudge without warning his fiancé, still not succeeding in pushing it open, “I still don’t get what you’re on about; you do remember this was my apartment first?”

“Who would have guessed with your medals and Makka-chan’s toys everywhere? And I told you, I have an interview and they’ll probably want to take photos too”

“I _know_ that and I’m going to be there too, if you allow me to remind you of that. You remember, me being your coach and…”, he trailed of.

“O, come on”

“Hey”, Victor crossed his arms in front of his chest, pouting, “and that’s no reason to-“

“I need to sleep for once, Victor”, Yuuri half-lamented, half-chuckled, when his fiancé heaved an overly theatrical sigh; “actually sleep”

“You’re 23 not 60 years old”, he huffed and almost overheard Yuuri silently adding, “and I, for once, don’t need any more screenshots of my neck, or rather what you’ve done to it, going viral or people asking me, how you managed-“

“…you won’t let me sleep in our bed because some people keep asking you about your hickeys and our se-“

“Yes”, Yuuri cut him off, his cheeks heating up, “since you apparently can’t just keep your hands, never mind your lips to yourself and-”

“Yes, but that’s not entirely my fault now, is it?”, his fiancé kept his forehead pressed against the cool wood, lifting one hand to place its palm against it too, while he continued to purr; “who could blame me for not wanting to keep my hands off something  quite as beautiful after all?”   

“S-stop trying to-“, Yuuri’s face flushing even more, “y-you can’t just-“

“What is it I ‘can’t just do’?”, Victor kept murmuring in a low, velvety voice and his fiancé squirmed a little at the other side of the door.

“Victor…”

“Because right now, all I can think about are those things I could do…if you’d open that door that is”, he trailed of, voice breathier than ever and the corners of his mouth lifting up in a semi wolfish smile, “even without touching your neck at all, how does that sound, Yuuri?”

“I-I really just wanted-“,Yuri mumbled rather sheepishly.

“Or we could cuddle”, Victor then suggested, half-heartily pawing against the door, “or we could have sex _and then_ cuddle”, at which his fiancé couldn’t help but smile, especially when Victor whined, “come on, I don’t want to sleep somewhere else all alone”

“Do you even know how to cuddle without having sex at some point?”

“You make me sound like some kind of perf”, Victor sniffed, jutting out his bottom lip.

“…uh, yes?”

“ _Hey_ ”

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry, you’re awesome at cuddling”, Yuuri laughed quietly as he backpedaled, “…you’re pouting again, aren’t you?”, he then asked, letting his head fall back against the door with a weak grin.

“Depends; is it working?”

“Of course it is”, his fiancé softly sighed, turned around and stepped backwards, smiling up to Victor who’d immediately taken his chance, not only having stepped through the door but looped his arms around Yuuri’s hips, pulling him close and kissing him.

“You know, one day you’re going to be too old for that to work”, Yuuri murmured, yet got onto his tiptoes, and wrapped his own arms around his fiancé’s neck - and his legs around his waist when he lifted him off the ground.

“Hm… no, I don’t think so”, Victor continued beaming at him, whilst carrying him towards their bed.

“Yeah, of course”, Yuuri gasped quietly when Victor, instead of sitting him down on the mattress, simply let himself collapse forward onto the bed, immediately rolling them onto their sides to avoid  crushing him with his weight, and pressed their lips together whilst giggling. ‘You’re probably right though’, he added in thought when his fiancé stopped laughing in favor for kissing him properly, slipping one hand beneath his shirt and slowly smoothing it up and down his side.

“So”, Victor eventually pulled back a little bit, one hand still cupping his jaw and swept his thumb over his cheek, “you were saying?”, he tossed his head to the side to flip his hair out of his sea blue eyes and slowly blinked down at him.

“O, just forget about it”, Yuuri rolled his eyes before pulling his fiancé down again. 


End file.
